plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lily Pad
Lily Pad is an aquatic plant that lets the player plant non-aquatic plants in the pool. It is the first acquired Pool plant unlocked after beating Level 2-10. It is based on the plant family Nymphaeaceae, a flowering aquatic plant, also known as the water lily. Suburban Almanac entry ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Lily Pad Lily Pads let you plant non-aquatic plants on top of them. Special: non-aquatic plants can be planted on top of it Must be planted in water Lily Pad never complains. Lily Pad never wants to know what's going on. Put a plant on top of Lily Pad, he won't say a thing. Does he have startling opinions or shocking secrets? Nobody knows. Lily Pad keeps it all inside. Cost: 25 Recharge: fast ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time'' RECHARGE: Fast Lily Pads let you plant non-aquatic plants on top of them. Usage: can also be planted under non-aquatic plants Not many people know this, but Lily Pad absolutely loves square dancing. There he is, a circular plant gliding across the dance floor making squares. He loves how it pushes his boundaries and really makes him think outside the sphere. Usage The Lily Pad is essential for any backyard level, especially before obtaining plants that can attack zombies in multiple rows. Without it, the player cannot plant non-aquatic plants on the pool lanes, and this will make the level difficult. Place Lily Pads on any water space the player wishes to plant a regular plant. Note that Potato Mines, Flower Pots, Spikeweeds and Spikerocks cannot be planted on top of a Lily Pad and nor can other aquatic plants, such as the Tangle Kelp and Sea-shroom. The Cattail is the only aquatic plant that can be planted on top of it, because the Cattail is the upgrade of it. It cannot be planted in land spaces. Plant Food Upgrade :Note: This is only for Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. When given Plant Food, the Lily Pad will create one more Lily Pad in four directions (if there is no Lily Pad before or the seaweed next to), which resembles a cross symbol. Strategies ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Wait until you have your sun production started before placing Lily Pads, as aquatic zombies always appear later than most zombies. When you begin placing them, try to plan ahead for what you will need. Do not put empty Lily Pads at the far right unless you absolutely need the extra time that zombies will take chomping on them. They should be used to slow zombies down, and as cheap and fast as they are, this might just save you in an emergency. Remember that Dolphin Rider Zombies will jump off their dolphins after leaping over a single Lily Pad, so use this to slow them down, but plant the Lily Pad in the second column as the zombie jumps over the first square of the pool. Practically anything can be planted on Lily Pads, so if you actually run out of good strategies in a Pool level, just use the normal strategies you would use in the front yard, except Lily Pads below it. For example, you can still plant Torchwoods on Lily Pads. Simply remember the plants that cannot be planted on Lily Pads. If you have at least $10,000, you should buy the Cattail, as this is an aquatic plant that upgrades the Lily Pad. When there are Snorkel Zombies, putting a Wall-nut or a Tall-nut on a Lily Pad should stop them. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time'' Lily Pad is plantable in the water of Big Wave Beach and the wet sand. Potato Mine, Spikeweeds, and Spikerocks are now able to be planted on it. Tangle Kelp, however, is still not able to be planted on a Lily Pad. If there are tides, make sure your non-aquatic plants are on a Lily Pad to ensure safety from being swept away. When used with a boost effect, it's possible to use Lily Pad to generate sun (plant one, dig up five, for a potential profit of 50). Gallery Trivia Specific to Plants vs. Zombies *Lily Pads take a slightly longer time to be completely eaten by the zombies, as does the Flower Pot (normal and Ducky Tube Zombies eat this and the Flower Pot in seven bites instead of six). *In Zen Garden, Lily Pad will not ask for water, because it is an aquatic plant, which does not need watering. *If you look closely, you will see the Lily Pad has yellow eyes and black pupils. **It is one of the five plants with yellow eyes, the other three being the Spikerock, the Torchwood, the Grave Buster and the Cherry Bomb. *If you plant on a Lily Pad, a splashing sound can be heard along with a small visible splash. **This sound is also heard when planting the Lily Pad itself, or when a zombie enters the pool. *The Lily Pad is the only plant that does not move on its own, although it floats up and down due to the rippling of the water. *When you try to plant a Lily Pad on the ground, the game says "Lily Pads can only be planted on water". *The Lily Pad is one of the twelve plants that appear in the seed selection screen after you get the Grave Buster on the online version, the others being the Ice-shroom, Doom-shroom, Potato Mine, Threepeater, Tangle Kelp, Jalapeno, Spikeweed, Torchwood, Tall-nut, Cactus, and Blover. *The Lily Pad does not sink if a heavy plant is planted on it. **However, the Pumpkin can share its space with a plant, as can the Coffee Bean, but neither have plants on top of them. *The Cattail, Lily Pad's upgrade, makes it a unique plant, as unlike the unupgraded Lily Pad, no plant can be planted on a Cattail. However, unlike other aquatic plants, a Pumpkin can be placed around it. *In the DS version, the Lily Pad's animation is static and does not float up and down. *The Lily Pad, Spikeweed, Plantern, Lobbed Shots plants, Tangle Kelp, Magnet-shroom, and Gold Magnet are the only plants that do not have a mouth. *Flower Pots cannot be planted on Lily Pads. *If any Imitater aquatic plants are planted on the water, the "splash" sound and effect will sound and appear twice. First, when the Imitater is planted; second, when the Imitater is turning into another plant. *It is unknown why Snorkel Zombies cannot just swim under Lily Pads. *If a Doom-shroom explodes on a Lily Pad, the Lily Pad will be destroyed in the explosion, leaving floating debris in the water that prevent other plants from being placed there. *In the iPad version, if you put a fully grown Lily Pad in your regular Zen Garden, it will look as if it is floating above its pot. *The Lily Pad, Flower Pot, and the Pumpkin are the only plants that can be destroyed by Doom-shroom. *Lily Pad is the only aquatic plant unlocked by completing a level with no water. *In the iPhone or iPod Touch version of the game, the Lily Pad seed packet shows the Lily Pad facing backwards. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time *It now has a mouth. *Its eyes have bigger eyeballs. *It now has an edge around its perimeter, rather than being completely flat. *Its idle animation includes them blowing bubbles in the water, swirling its eyes and looking angrily at planted plants. *Potato Mines, Spikeweeds and Spikerocks can now be planted on Lily Pads. **Tile Turnip cannot be planted on this plant. **However, if a zombie eats a Lily Pad that has a Spikeweed or Spikerock planted on it, the Spikeweed/Spikerock will disappear after the Lily Pad gets eaten. ***The same happens if a zombie eats a Lily Pad that has Infi-nut's projector planted on it. *Lily Pad cannot be selected in any other world. Trying to select them in the seed selection screen will show the message: "The Lily Pad cannot be used on this level". **This makes Lily Pad and Tangle Kelp the only plants to be exclusive to one world so far. *It can be planted both on wet sand and water. *It can be planted on wet sand tiles that are occupied by other plants. *Zombies will just simply walk over Lily Pads planted on wet sand, but Deep Sea Gargantuars will still crush them. *If there is an instant-use plant on Lily Pad, any zombie will not eat it. *During its second stage of growth in the Zen Garden, when the Lily Pad blows bubbles, they appear out of the pot. *This, along with Tangle Kelp are the cheapest plants obtained in Big Wave Beach. *If the player tries to bring Lily Pad on any Far Future day before Day 10. The text will say "Complete future10 to unlock using Lily Pad on this level". The same glitch occurs to Tangle Kelp. * There is a glitch that if you have a boosted lily pad on a last stand level, you can dig up the ones it makes and get more sun from it See also *Flower Pot *Cattail *Tangle Kelp *Sea-shroom es:Nenúfar Category:Plants Category:Aquatic Plants Category:Pool Category:Pool Obtained Plants Category:Environment Modificators Category:Upgradable Plants Category:Fast Recharge Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Big Wave Beach Category:Big Wave Beach Obtained Plants